Funkfreed
Pet | jva = Kōhei Fukuhara | Funi eva = Kenneth Thompson | birth = April 28th (Elephant Day) | dfbackcolor = DFDEDE | dftextcolor = 55474C | dfname = Zou Zou no Mi | dfrname = Zō Zō no Mi | dfename = Elephant-Elephant Fruit (Funimation dub, Viz) Eleph-Eleph Fruit (Viz) | dfmeaning = Elephant | dftype = Zoan }} Funkfreed is the sword that Spandam uses. Funkfreed "ate" the Zou Zou no Mi and became an . He is charged with chief Spandam's personal protection, to make up for Spandam's physical weakness. Appearance In sword form, he is a large and intimidating western-style curved sword, held in one hand and carried by Spandam slung over his back with the handle over his right shoulder. There are two tusks on the hilt, which are shaped like circles side-by-side, with the main blade set between them and a short tail on the pommel. In elephant form, he is a gentle, friendly-looking elephant, a little taller than his owner. He wears an attire similar to those worn by Indian elephants for ceremonial purposes. The design of the headgear of this attire resembles that of Spandam's mask. In the manga (and Episode of Merry), Funkfreed is originally a gray elephant. In the original anime, he is colored white. When in his hybrid form, he extends from the hilt in a serpent-like manner with usually a significant difference in size between his two sword and elephant parts. In this form, his lower half remains a hilt while his trunk remains as the blade. Gallery Personality He seems to be a faithful companion to Spandam, obeying his orders and staying by his side (in either form) at all times. However, he seems to be a little cowardly, as Funkfreed surrendered immediately when faced with Franky's built-in arm weapon in his face. Abilities and Powers Being a sword that has absorbed a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, the Zou Zou no Mi, Funkfreed can transform into an elephant-sword hybrid and a full elephant at Spandam's command. The Devil Fruit has also granted Funkfreed a life and mind of his own. However, given Spandam's limited skills in swordsplay, heavy reliance to Funkfreed for protection, and Funkfreed's own limited skillset, not much can be said of the sword-elephant's capabilities. Funkfreed can transform into his various forms to adapt to fighting the opponent. He can become as heavy as an elephant, all the while maintaining the malleability of a sword. History Water 7 Saga Water 7 Arc Funkfreed was first seen along with Spandam at Enies Lobby. Enies Lobby Arc Throughout the Enies Lobby Arc, Spandam used Funkfreed to restrain Nico Robin, and tried to attack Robin. However, Funkfreed was stopped and defeated by Franky, when the cyborg picked up the Elephant Sword and swung him to smash Spandam. Yonko Saga One Piece Film: Gold During his attack on Gran Tesoro, Spandam wielded Funkfreed in his sword form and, after tying Luffy up, tried executing him with Funkfreed. However, Funkfreed's strike was intercepted by Rikka. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Funkfreed is colored white. However, on the cover of volume 42, it is shown that the elephant form is naturally gray colored. This difference in color between manga and anime is partly due to the common fact that the intended colors came out much later after the anime. This is also due to the fact that Funkfreed's elephant form resembles greatly a stereotypical white elephant, commonly revered in India, in the uncolored pages of the manga. Funkfreed's color scheme is fixed to match that of the manga cover in Episode of Merry. Major Battles *Funkfreed and Spandam vs. Franky Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise *One Piece: Pirate Warriors Trivia *Funkfreed's master, Spandam, appears to have owned an elephant in his childhood. Whether this is Funkfreed or another has yet to be confirmed. References External Links *Elephant – Wikipedia article about elephants. *White Elephant – Wikipedia article about White Elephants. Site Navigation es:Funkfreed it:Funkfleed pl:Funkfreed fr:Funkfreed ca:Funkfreed Category:Swords Category:Male Characters Category:CP9 Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Inanimate Zoan Users Category:Pets Category:Living Weapons